Who Would Win: Yuri Lowell Vs Kratos Aurion
by draconichero21
Summary: The 4th entry in the Who Would Win ongoing one-shot series. In the Tales of Vesperia videogame Yuri Lowell is able to beat resident Symphonia badass and Ensemble Darkhorse Kratos Aurion. However, is this cold hard fact or game mechanic fiction. Read and find out.


**(A/N: Since I don't see the guys at Screw Attack trying this number any time soon I figured I might try my hand with this. Now you may have seen this and been like: oh come on, Yuri beats Kratos in the game, what is this? But that's just it, that's a game with AI controlling Kratos and Yuri controlled by you and the rest of the party (unless you're in the Coliseum). It's a case of gameplay and story segregation and as Death Battle kindly showed us with the Ninja Turtles that means jack squat. So here we go. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the Tales Series and are just reading this because it's my 4****th**** entry in my ongoing Who Would Win one-shots, I'm sticking to formula. For the sake of fairness, like with the recent Cloud/Link Death Battle Kratos and Yuri will have what I consider their most comfortable skills, techs and weaponry. Here we go).**

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and Vesperia copyright NAMCO Bandai and their storywriters.

* * *

**The Combatants**

Since its so damn fun listening to Wiz and Boomstick chat, I'm going to chatter in the same way they do about the combatants this time since I know quite a lot about them.

**Yuri Lowell **is a 21-year-old adolescent hailing from the castle city of Zaphias in the Lower Quarter. He is 5' 7" and weighs 117lbs. He likes to fight and enjoys combat, but he doesn't openly seek confrontation unless provoked. Yuri is a wanted criminal and has seen jail time, but that hasn't stopped him from committing crimes, but he does so with a smile on his face and doesn't come across as a psychopath either. Before the start of the game Yuri had some experience as a member of the knights themselves, but quit because he didn't like the policies. He still honed his skills even after quitting. Yuri has at least four years of combat practice prior to meeting Raven in prison. Yuri is left-handed and carries nothing in his right hand, but uses it for punching attacks. In the game Yuri equips different gloves as an off-hand weapon to boost Yuri's strength. For this battle Yuri will be going into the fight with the Garm Fang and his iconic weapon Second Star but with the beneficial skills of some of his other weapons.

With the Glory skill Yuri cannot be staggered by a low-level attack. With high tension, hyper tension and ultimate tension, Yuri can access overlimit for half time, a force of which encases him in his own battle aura and powers him up considerably making him faster and able to dish out more damage. He can also use Burst Artes like the arcing Divine Wolf, the area destroying Divine Wolf Flood and the Pillar creating Divine Wolf Crush while taking this form and in level 3 or 4 he can unleash the powerful Savage Wolf Fury an attack which does forty hits of damage most of which are so fast Yuri can't even be seen coming in. With the Vesperia No. 2 Yuri can use his Second Mystic Arte Tenshou Kouyokuken, but it is impractical in actual combat because Yuri must be in level 4 overlimit and the amount of energy required to pull it off would take too long in a straight up fight.

Yuri's other moves consist of a variety of hand-to-hand combat combined with Blastia artes like his iconic Azure Edge, Dragon Swarm, Shining Fang and anti-airs like Shining Eagle, Tiger Blade, Wailing Havoc and Severing Fang. He also has powerful attacks like his strongest arcane Arte: Final Gale and can heal himself somewhat with the arte Guardian Field. Yuri also has the ability to utilize something called Fatal Strikes. When his opponent's guard is down Yuri can strike in and inflict a fatal blow upon weak opponents or significant damage on strong ones. In the game, Kratos _is_ of the latter category.

Yuri boasts big when taking on strong opponents and is defiant to the end when pushed into a corner. His fighting style has him preferring to use combos to damage his opponent with multiple hits. Yuri prefers to end fights quickly, but feels that a one-sided battle is rather boring. Yuri fights with honor and is never shown using underhanded trickery in combat except for those dumb enough to fall for the oldest tricks in the book and only if they deserve it. Also, while all Blastia users have the capability to learn magic Yuri never bothered to grasp the concept. He also has terrible luck and draws attention to this fact every so often.

Yuri prefers to carry his sword in a makeshift sheathe rather than a standard one which he tosses away and grabs his sword in midair before placing his blade along his shoulder and preparing to fight. Yuri's combat is self-taught. Whatever training he had on the knights never sees much use compared to his best friend Flynn. However, by the end of Vesperia Yuri was able to beat Flynn and prove his superior combat, which means that Yuri's own self-training can be considered superior to all soldiers in Terca Lumires as Flynn is now commandant of the knights. However, is it enough?

Yuri: Keep your eyes on my sword

**Kratos Aurion** is a seraph of Cruxis an organization of millennia old warriors that were heroes during the age old Kharlan War. Kratos has maintained his youth at the physically fit form of 28 years of age, 6' 1" height and 176lbs through the use of a Cruxis Crystal, a parasitic lifeform that stops its host's internal clock and keeps them eternally youthful and Kratos has lived since its use. However, his sword arm hasn't gone to waste. Kratos first poses himself as a mercenary to the party, which can mean one of two things: either Kratos employs mercenary work to keep his skills from getting rusty or that is his cover and he has lead Chosens on their Journey of Regeneration before. However, when he left Cruxis because he disagreed with Mithos' ideals this may have been when he chose to pick up mercenary work. Either way when he met his wife/lover Anna (it's never stated if they were married) Kratos fought Kvar's men when they attacked him, her, Lloyd and Noishe so we know that Kratos did have some practice in and in-game it is shown that he still has plenty of power.

The party fights Kratos as a boss twice. The first one is hopeless, but is winnable on repeat playthroughs, but it is explicitly stated that Kratos was holding back both times. The last time you fight him is when he duels Lloyd and his true stats are revealed. In any Tales game the game limits your HP and TP to 9999 and 999 respectively. Kratos' true health is 12000 and his tp 1400, meaning that Kratos is possibly holding back while a playable character and in the manga he is shown to draw with Lloyd as he is still recovering from his injury from Yuan earlier.

Kratos' skill in combat involves both Swordsmanship and Magic attacks. He has novice and intermediate level spells like Fireball, Wind Blade, Air Thrust and Grave. He even is capable of healing magic. He also has the standard demon fang and also Fierce and Double Demon Fang. He also has Light Spear and its upgraded variant Light Spear Cannon as well as the mighty Lighting Blade and Super Lightning Blade. Because of his move set it can be seen that Kratos relies on less continuous more powerful strikes.

Kratos also can use his Cruxis Angel wings in combat giving him flight and angelic abilities like Teleportation and the magical technique Judgment which sends down blasts of light upon a desired location. In the anime it is capable of wiping out an entire army. Kratos also has a more devastating ability called Shining Bind, which his ultimate attack that creates a field of effect around his targets and then launches them into the air with holy energy.

Kratos wields the mighty Flamberge sword. It has mystical properties of fire and inflicts fire damage upon opponents. In his other hand Kratos wields a mighty shield called the Arredoval, which is Cruxis Based Technology and since it is obtainable in Vesperia and shown to be more powerful than any shield in the game it is only weaker in Symphonia, once again, for plot reasons.

Kratos is resistant to Light and Lightning based attacks as shown through the use of a magic lens while fighting him in Symphonia. Kratos is also a pragmatist and is not above using his own skills to his advantage, but like Yuri he doesn't fight dirty. Kratos prefers to end combat before the enemy has a chance to beg for mercy. He rarely loses his temper and when he does there's no one else you want to be around less. Just ask Kvar

Kvar: Kratos…you pathetic inferior being  
Kratos: Feel the pain! *cuts* Of those inferior beings! *cuts again* As you burn in hell! *puts sword away*

Throughout the game Kratos is cryptic, stoic and knows a lot more than he lets on, doing a lot of work behind the scenes while pushing Lloyd and the others forward. He also is Mithos' teacher in swordplay, but it is unknown if Mithos ever became stronger in that respect or only surpassed Kratos because of his own angelic abilities. It is unknown what kind of life Kratos led for most of it, but he had to see a lot of things to make him as scowling and unfeeling as Ichigo from Bleach. He is one combatant that, for most, could wind up being their last.

Kratos: You honestly think you can defeat me?

All right the combatants are set. Time to end my blathering and show you Who WOULD WIIIIIN!

* * *

**The Setup**

As Derris Kharlan flies across outer space it passes by the planet Terca Lumires. At this same time Yuri Lowell is just minding his own business until an angel on board the planet presses a wrong button and teleports him on board. Confused Yuri begins running around looking for a way out. As a human he is treated with the usual half-elf prejudice and attacked on sight. Yuri defends himself only for a stronger presence to show up and attack when Yuri is maiming the "winged freaks". Pushing his assailant off, Yuri puts his blade on his shoulder to address his attacker.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"I am Kratos Aurion and you are trespassing on Derris Kharlan."

"Trespassing? I don't even know how I got up here. I just want to leave!"

"Derris Kharlan must remain a secret to the outside," Kratos points his blade at Yuri. "I'm sorry, but I cannot take the risk."

_Just what did you get sucked up into this time Yuri? _The long-haired young man asks himself. "Well then I'll just have to cut my own path: through you!"

"How foolish."

* * *

**The Battle**

Yuri starts by charging towards Kratos to attack up close, but the angel teleports and attacks Yuri from behind. Acting on instinct, Yuri turns and blocks Kratos' strike with his blade and then flips backwards and strikes from a distance. "Azure Edge!" the blue energy ball is sent barreling forward at the auburn haired crusader.

Kratos counters with an attack of his own "Demon Fang!"

"Azure Storm!" Two bright blue spheres of energy come rocketing out.

"Double Demon Fang!" Kratos counters Yuri blow for blow.

"Ghost Wolf!" Rushing in fast Yuri strikes in up close and swiftly attacks Kratos in front and from behind, but Kratos turns sideways as Yuri rushes in and successfully blocks both strikes with his blade and shield. "Shining Fang!" Yuri spins his blade to slap multiple strikes into Kratos' shield. "Sever!" Taking to the Sky Yuri leaps high into the air.

Unfortunately he finds this is the worst place for him as Kratos shouts "Light Spear!" and spins into the air to knock Yuri out of it.

Kratos quickly finds as he bashes Flamberge against Yuri's sword that Yuri can maneuver in the air as well. "Wailing Havoc!" Yuri and Kratos engage in brief midair combat before Yuri ultimately descends to the ground. Kratos teleports and attacks with a backstab, but Yuri pushes down with the back of his gauntlet and attempts to cut Kratos in the throat, but Kratos ducks under the swing, turns his body and casts magic.

"Grave!" From out of the ground several sharp rocks shoot up and pound Yuri into the sides of his torso before popping him into the air. Yuri gains aerial control by flipping in midair, but has left Kratos with another opportunity to strike. "Air Thrust!" Yuri is torn apart by the wind magic and Kratos takes flight dead set on ending the fight here and now.

However, Yuri is far from finished and uses another aerial arte. "Pyre Havoc!" Kratos is caught off-guard by Yuri's uncanny ability to use the elements in his attacks. After all, where he comes from, normal humans can't use magic. Taking a moment to calculate how to proceed, Kratos gives Yuri the opportunity to recover. "Guardian Field!" With his health regained a little Yuri is back in the game. "Final Gale!" Activating his powerful Arcane arte the wind sends Kratos flying, lacerating him with the x-pattern strike.

Kratos recovers his minor injuries in an instant. "First Aid!" the healing spell is cast and Kratos' wounds heal.

"I've underestimated you quite a bit it seems," Kratos says casually and focuses by emanating his blue angel wings.

_Oh that's just not fair._ Yuri thinks to himself. "I don't care if you have wings, horns or a tail. I'll still kick your ass." Focusing his battle energy Yuri powers himself up. "I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" A blue aura encompasses the young man's entire body and he rushes forward quickly. "Shining Dragon Swarm! Ghost Wolf! Azure Storm! Azure Edge! Dragon Swarm! Divine Wolf!" Kratos keeps on the defensive and lets Yuri lay waste into him until Yuri unleashes attack after attack after attack. Yuri is certain that all Kratos can do is block him, but he is immediately proven wrong when the seraph counters his next strike by swinging his blade into Yuri's and pummeling Yuri in the stomach with his shield.

"Fireball!" Kratos launches three shots of flame, but having hung around Rita for so long Yuri knows how to dodge the attack as if it were an instinct. He even swats the last one away.

Realizing that level one simply isn't going to cut it Yuri goes into his next level of overlimit letting out a warring battle cry as he does so as an updraft ruffles his clothes. "A chilling wind, Divine Wolf Storm!" The arcing blades of air go towards Kratos, but the seraph remains unimpressed and prepares to counter.

"Take this! Thunder Blade!" A blade of lightning drops from the sky and Yuri is paralyzed for the moment, giving Kratos and opportunity to strike. He rushes in hard and fast and slashes Yuri across the torso. "Light Spear Cannon!" Popped into the air Kratos follows his assault. "Fierce Demon Fang!" Yuri is pushed back considerably by the shockwave, unable to recover. "Sonic Thrust!" Kratos catches up to Yuri and stabs him with his blade. "Lightning Blade! Super Lightning Blade!" Shocked thoroughly through his system, Yuri is battered and beaten up considerably.

He refuses to go down though. He ups his game to overlimit level 3 and flings Kratos off him. "Tiger Blade!" Yuri knocks Kratos into the air strikes and sends him towards the ground. "Shining Eagle!" Yuri strikes Kratos with the shockwaves and follows up as he declares "Destruction Field!" Flipping forward Kratos is send high into the air again by the fiery arte. "Cool off a bit why don't ya? Frigid Blast!" Blasting Kratos with the icy arte Yuri flips his blade under his leg to reset himself to strike again. "Ghost Wolf! Shining Dragon Swarm! Shining Fang!" Knicks, dings and wound cover Kratos' body as he finds himself unable to contain the strength and speed of Yuri's blows. "Lone Wolf Storm!" Yuri pushes back Kratos a considerable distance and focuses his mind as Kratos slowly gets up. "This ends now." Yuri goes in and begins slashing swiftly. Kratos blocks some of the strikes, but can hardly contain some of the others. "Oh brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite Darkness and CRUSH MY ENEMIES TO NOTHING! SAVAGE _WOLF FURY!" _Kratos hits the floor and Yuri's overlimit is mostly extinguished, but he remains steadfastly so in it because of high tension.

"Healing Wind!" Kratos recovers his health and almost all the damage Yuri dealt with his attack before rushing in to attack.

"Guardian Field!" Yuri catches Kratoshis attack, temporarily stunning Kratos and giving Yuri another opening to strike, but Kratos blocks quickly with his shield and cuts Yuri in his sword arm. The blade's flaming edge creates a searing wound on Yuri's left shoulder, causing him to nearly lose grip on his blade. "Super Lighting Blade!" Kratos blasts Yuri full of lightning yet again. "Fierce Demon Fang!" He blasts Yuri away again. He then flies into the air too high for Yuri to reach him and chants. "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace sinners! Judgment!"

_Oh crap, _the two words run through Yuri's mind as the destructive blasts of light descend from above.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Kratos is certain that Yuri will not be walking away from that attack unscathed and turns around to sheathe his sword.

However, Yuri is still alive and with so much accumulated damage he has enough battle aura to reach the pinnacle of his power. Yuri pushes himself up to his feet with his off hand. "It's not over yet." With another fierce war cry Yuri reaches Level 4 overlimit as the red aura encompasses his body.

Kratos marvels at the fact that Yuri is able to stand on his feet much less keep fighting and the tenacity to keep going. He takes notice that Yuri is gathering a considerable amount of energy and takes a defensive stance. He is convinced that whatever Yuri can throw at him, he can counter.

_Give me strength!_ Yuri's blade glows as he holds it high above his head. Kratos doesn't flinch._ Flicker, o light of the morning star! _The blade glows brighter and grows out nearly reaching the tops of Welgaia. Kratos is a bit perturbed by this, but remains in place. "Eat this! Tensho! Kouyokuken!" The gigantic feather weapon comes crashing down on the warrior seraph who puts up his best defense against Yuri's strike pouring as much energy as he can into blocking the attack until noticing that his vision of Yuri is completely opaque.

Knowing that the opposite must hold true, Kratos teleports yet again and lets Yuri's blade collide into the ground. Convinced he has smashed Kratos into the ground, Yuri grins and is completely unprepared when the auburn haired crusader attacks from behind. "Lighting!"

Shrugging off the low-level magic attack Yuri turns to strike and meets Kratos' shield head on. It's visible to the angel that his opponent is wearing down. Jumping backwards Kratos rushes in quickly. "Hurricane Thrust!" Yuri defends rather than dodges yet either outcome was what Kratos desired as long as Yuri remained within a specific range. A magic circle emits from around him and Yuri is bound in place. Kratos holds his blade high above his head. "Struggle Against these holy chains! Shining Bind!" Yuri is blasted into the air by the powers of Kratos' holy energy and falls harshly to the floor. Kratos looms over him to deliver the death blow, but Yuri rolls out of the way and gets to his feet.

"Azure Edge! Azure!" Yuri fires off three separate blasts at Kratos. As he expects, Kratos counters with Demon Fang and Double Demon Fang. Yuri charges forward to engage Kratos in close quarters. He has one last trick up his sleeve and he is not about to waste it. Gathering energy into his palm Yuri gets within Kratos' space and performs a feint to put Kratos on his guard before swatting the ground. "Dhaos Blast!" The area is engulfed in a blue light, but Kratos is still standing even after the attack is over.

Recognizing Yuri's weariness Kratos takes his opportunity to attack. He strikes from behind is blocked flanks, knocks Yuri off balance and then guts him with Flamberge with a through and through stab. With a cold, callous look Kratos utters three words: "Super Lightning Blade." The lightning blasts through the inside of Yuri's body fatally electrocuting him. Kratos withdraws his bloodied weapon from Yuri's corpse and turns around to sheathe his sword. "Blame your fate."

**End**

* * *

**(A/N: Yes, Kratos wins and for good reasons. He's more experienced, has the advantage in flight, and has a more diverse arsenal with his magic attacks. His healing spells are more effective and as I mentioned before, Kratos has superior stats to a player character. These statistics can be reliable because of Kratos' stats as a duel boss and he is explicitly stating "not to be holding back" yet his health and TP are higher in other fights because of the fact that it is a group fight. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense that his health would decrease. Kratos' weapon, Flamberge, is also incredibly nasty since a burning injury is going to be much more effective than a standard one. While Kratos' Judgment incantation is incredibly long he has the option to take to the skies and cast in the air rather than letting his opponent knock him out of it. This is once again gameplay and story segregation since incorporating this into the game would make Kratos hella broken. And while Yuri can combo to infinity, Kratos has sharpened Angel skills in sight and hearing making it easier to hear Yuri's swings. Yuri met an unfortunate shocking end. The winner is Kratos. If you have an idea for a Who Would Win Scenario or agree or disagree leave a review. I am not trying to rip off death battle as they haven't been the first to incorporate fights like these. Wizards of the Coast used to do it all the time. Also if you see the 2****nd**** entry not all fights need to be death battles. Hope you enjoyed cause I took a good three hours typing this up after doing all my research).**


End file.
